fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/PlayRight Games Inc.
Day 1: Mario Day Welcooome to the Fantendo. Carnival. Showcase. Of 2016!!!!! I am your host- Juggleees the Clown!! Thank you, Thank you, you are too kind! We have sooooo much fun stuff lined up today! Well. more like two things. But two really fuuuuun things! So! As soon as my cohost shows up, we can get started! ...Any minute now...! Sorry, got stuck in traffic. ... Vector. What on earth is that garish costume? It's my clown outfit! Why are you not wearing one? Why should I be? This isn't a circus. Yeah, but..! It's the Fantendo. Carnival. Showcase. Of 2016!!!!! I thought I could, you know, perform some tricks. I even learned how to juggle! Well, I really just downloaded a juggling program. But it was still fun! I thought you could do...! ...the carnival thing is just a name. We are not actually doing tricks. ...oh. Well, there's no time for you to change. Our broadcast is late. Let's not keep these people waiting any longer. Heaven forbid we do such a thing! Viewers! am Jug- er- Vector Radian! ...I'm Dot Matrix And we welcome you to the Fantendo. Carnival. Showcase. Of 2016!!!!! Yeah. I guess. Mario Kart: Speed Saga DLC And our first announcement regards upcoming additions to Mario Kart: Speed Saga! It's, like, the 10067th Mario Kart game ever. So original. Actually, it's the 9th. Forecasts indicate sooooo much content is coming you're way, you won't have enough space on your 3DS to contain it all! Yeah. You'll probably have to delete some of your E-shop games. Bummer. There are two sets of DLC- White Saga and Black Saga! Each set contains several new characters, tracks, and vehicles! Let's dive right into the highlights! Black Saga Let's start with the Black Saga! The Black Saga is themed after-SUPER! SMAAASH! BROTHEEEEEEEEERS! Yeah, it's, like, a fighting game and stuff. EXACTLY! And, considering that we are discussing so much Smash Bros. content, I called in... a Third Host! Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome Massster Hand to the stage! MUUWHAHAHAHAAAAAA! ... Sorry, force of habit. Thank you for inviting me! The honor's all mine! Tell me, and the audience, what awesoome new stuff have we got arriving in this new DLC! Well, let's start with the characters! In this game, all 12 of the fighters from Smash 64 will appear, that means- ahem- Mario! Luigi! Donkey Kong! Link! Are we seriously doing all of them? Samus! Ness! Yoshi! Fox! *this is gonna be a long day..* Kirby! Pikachu! Jigglypuff! Aaand..! - CAPTAAAIN FALCOOONE! Wow. That's a lot of characters. But that's not all! Using the (kinda) innovative costume system, we added even more characters! Like fan favorites Mewtwo and Charmander! Zelda and Metaknight! Paula and Falco! And many more! In total, there are 27 costumes, 23 of which are completely different characters! In all, there are a total of 36 characters! You may want to say goodbye to Tetris. You will have to delete it to make room on your SD card. Bummer. Mister Master Hand! Now that we have covered the characters, is there anything else we should know? But of course, Vector! There are also 9 new courses in this DLC pack alone, 6 of which are new! There are also 3 new battle stages! Because everyone cares about those boring battle modes... And, since this is Smash Bros. themed DLC, we thought, "why not bring Smash Bros. to Mario Kart?" So, we are proud to introduce- Smash Battle Mode! In this new twist on Mario Kart, players don't die when their balloons are popped! Instead, they become easier to knock away every time they lose a balloon! By boosting or drifting into opponents, they can be knocked right of the stage! Sounds painful. Believe me, it is! And, every so often, the Smash Ball appears! This item replaces the Status Items, and allows you to execute a random status attack! If you have no idea what a Status Item is, click this link. Not that you care... This new mode can only be played on 2 of the new stages- Battlefield and Final Destination! And, if you are smashing on Final Destination, I will appear with my partner, Crazy Hand, as stage hazards! Last, let's talk vehicles! There are many sweet new rides to choose from- 9 in all!- along with 9 new vehicle parts! These are based on the franchises represented in the DLC, like the Warp Star, the Land Master, and the Blue Falcon! You can even ride Arceus! And who doesn't want to do that?! Well, that's it for the Black Saga DLC! Not quite! Remember the story mode in Speed Saga? Oh yeah, the one that you can find here? That's the one! When you buy one of the DLC packs, you unlock a third Story mode called Challenge Mode! Each DLC unlocks only half of the challenge, but the boss of the new Black Tourney is your's truly, Master Hand! Wow! That's even more like Smash Bros.! We are looking forward to it! Thank you for coming today! You are welcome! And remember.. Settle it! IN SMASH! Oh man, I love that guy. So that's the Black Saga! Now onto the White Saga! White Saga So, the White Saga is really similar to the Black Saga- 36 characters, 9 courses, 3 battle stages, and 9 vehicles and vehicle parts. We don't have as many new franchises recognized, but there is still a lot of content! So, the characters are kinda what you would expect. We've got Blooper, Goomba, Ninji- the works. In addition, this game marks the appearance of 3 RPG series- serieses- seriesseses? 3 Franchises. Yes! 3 Franchises! Paper Mario, Mario & Luigi, and Mario RPG! New characters include Paper Mario, Popple, and the ever popular Geno! Seriously, he's just a doll. What's so cool about him? I must admit, the reason for my popularity still eludes me. !!! Forgot to mention, Geno is helping us unpack the White Saga. Thank you. ...so, should we move on to the courses? Yes, let's! Geno, what kind of interesting locations can we expect? There are a variety of new courses, such as Tadpole Pond, Bean Bean Tour, Super Bell Hill, and Bobomb Battlefield. Star Road and Airship Armada also appear as battle fields. And that's not the biggest surprise! This title marks the first appearance of... 3RD PARTY CHARACTERS! Yay. Matrix! Show some enthusiasm! This means characters like Sonic, Megaman, and Pacman will be appearing. Along with other characters from their franchises! "So exciting." They also have new courses; these include Sonic Generations (the course, not the game), Robot Museum, and Pac-Mountain from Mario Kart GP. Aaaand they also have new vehicles, like the Rush Bike, The Tornado Mech, and The Galaga Starfighter! ...I hope you viewers aren't too attached to Link's Awakening DX. You will probably have to delete it to make room. Bummer. Or they could just buy a larger SD card. Don't be so pessimistic. Lastly, the story mode! The White Saga unlocks the second half of the Challenge mode! This unlocks another boss...! Orbulon! Very unique character design. And, when both packs have been bought, the final boss of Challenge mode will be revealed... Mas- Don't you think you should keep that part secret? You wouldn't want to spoil the experience, would you? I guess not. You all will have to play the game for yourselves. Or just look it up online. Either way. Well, I believe my work here is complete. Farewell friends, may good fortune follow you both. Thank you! And the same for you! Too late for that... And that concludes the first half of the Fantendo. Carnival. Showcase. Of 2016!!!!! We covered so much, but have so much left to do! And it's only day one! This is a good time to use the restroom or something. (Of course, since this is just an article, you could have gone at any time.) Indeed! Our next entry will be very special! Don't miss it! But first, a word from our sponsors! Don't you just love watching commercials between commercials? I don't. And you probably don't either. To see the current progress on Mario Kart: Speed Saga, click here! Return to the Kingdom Weeeelcome back to the Fantendo. Carnival. Showcase. Of 2016!!!!! We have got a really big new project to show you all! Woohoo. What is it, another Mario platformer? You are exactly right! But this is not just a regular Mario game! It has new characters! New worlds! New abilities and enemies! And, most surprisingly... no Mario! Wow. that's- did you say no Mario?! That's right! This game takes place in an alternate universe, where Mario is dead! That's... pretty disturbing. In the years after his disappearance, the Mushroom Kingdom has fallen to the Koopa Troop! And now they have their sights set on Sarasaland, and the distant Flower Kingdom! *Mario.. dead...* At this crucial moment in geopolitical history, the world needs a new hero to take up the mantle! Who could-! Uh, Dot, are you crying? No, I *sniff* just.. drank my coffee too fast. Go on. Well, while Dot here recomposes herself- I said I'm NOT crying! - I will introduce the aforementioned "New Hero"! Welcome the main character of return to the Kingdom, Mars and Lu! Plot Hey! I hope you are having an awesome day! ... I am in fact! And how are you two? ... Mars, were not in the game right now. It's okay for you to talk. ..oh! Sorry 'bout that. We are doing fine! I see you are already, shall we say, practicing your lines? *sigh*, yeah. It's tough having to keep quiet all the time. What's with the clown getup? Please, don't ask. Anyway, what can you tell us about the game? Well, th- The game has a story based on the history of the politics between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom, and how the involvement of humans like Mario and Luigi affects their relations. The story will include details about the past of both kingdoms, how they interacted, the history of major characters like Bowser and Princess Peach, and how it is possible for originally good intentions to produce harmful results. ...yeah. What he said. That's actually pretty interesting. A Mario game with a plot. Yeah, kind of like the M&L games, if they were platformers. The story will include how time has affected many familiar characters, like the Kong family and the Yoshis. Overall, the game will have a slightly more serious tone, without making it too edgy. Yeah, all that happened is that several major characters died. Not edgy at all. Hey! We did say it would be serious! Okay, so now that we understand the goal of the story, how do you two fit in? Before I get to that, it is important to note that the game uses a slightly altered history, so if anything doesn't line up perfectly with canon- -then TOO BAD! Deal with it. O-kay, now with that out of the way, we can start with the backstory. In this timeline, there were two major kingdoms- The Plant Kingdom Floria, and The Animal Kingdom Fauna. They were ruled by the Blooms and the Koopas, respectively. Now, in the Plant Kingdom, there existed a magic portal to the human world, which was opened during the medieval era. It was the humans who brought strong magic to the other world, and the few humans that traveled to the Plant Kingdom quickly became the leaders of the many different tribes. Of particular note is the Mushroom Tribe- But Mushrooms are not plants. That doesn't make sense. Shhh! Don't tell the audience that! Anyway, two human rulers got in a quarrel, which ended with the Mushroom tribe migrating to the Fauna. When they settled there, they had good relations with the Koopas, as well as the other animal tribes. But that began to change when they started- terraforming. What do you mean by that? The two kingdoms had very different climates- Plant Kingdom was green and cool, while the Animal Kingdom was arid and hot- and they liked it that way. But when the Mushroom tribe moved in, they began using their green magic to create forests overnight. When these began growing out beyond the borders agreed upon by the Koopas, they were not pleased. But the Mushroomers didn't make enough effort to fix their mess. First there were just arguments, than fights, then full war. Surprisingly, the Mushroomers won! And they took a good chunk of Fauna in the process. This is the origin of the conflict between the two tribes, and how the Mushroom Kingdom was born. I would tell you more, but it would probably spoil the game. So, the actual narrative starts after Mario and Bowser both die during a climatic battle. Luigi disappears, and Peach was never saved from the Koopa Troop. Without strong leadership, the conflict between the two countries cools- but not for long. Some time after this event, a new leader, calling himself Kalmant, takes the lead of the Koopa Kingdom and resumes the war. While Toadsworth tries to rally the Mushroom Kingdom's troops, it is not enough- they are driven off the mainland and are forced to retreat to Floria. Several of the human leaders are captured on the mainland and imprisoned, but Kalmant does not stop there! He travels across the see to Floria, and begins taking the land there, too! He has succeeded in taking the beach and turning the surrounding land into a desert. He is about to move into the central kingdom, Sarasaland, and finish his conquest. And that is where I come in! Before Kalmant arrived, I was training to be a capable warrior, like the legendary Emerald Knight. But when the Koopa Troop arrives, I am forced to move into battle early. My only equipment is my backpack- a souvenir from the Mushroom Kingdom- and an old hat said to belong to the Emerald Knight's brother. As I approach the besieged castle, I will encounter- Me! Lu the Luma! I was sent from beyond the stars to guide him through his journey to become a hero. But I spend most of my time getting thrown at stuff. Gameplay And that reminds me! What sort of gameplay and moves will the game include? Much like the past games, the game focuses mostly on platforming and less on combat. I can jump on enemies, and use Mario's corkscrew attack, but I can't wall jump. In each level, the goal is to reach the goal door at the end of each level. To do that, I may need to find a Kei to open the door first- You mean a key? NO! Kei are key-shaped beings that are the key to success in levels where keys are key! When Mars has one, he can open the goal door if it is locked. There are two other major collectibles- coins and star bits. Coins are used to buy useful items at stores in the overworld. Star bits are used to power special attacks... ...which leads us to the combat. In this game, I can use three different attacks- two special attacks and a standard attack. At the beginning of the game I have the corkscrew as my standard, and the Luma Punch and the Star Gun as my specials. Think Rosalina's Nuetral and Side Bs. I told you he threw me around! During the game, I acquire different gems after each world that represent positive qualities like Reliability, Flexibility, and Vitality. Each one gives me a new pair of special attacks. For example, the Green Emerald allows me to use Leaf Tangent and Green Thumb as my new specials. He can switch out his standard attack, too- he can unlock a new one by defeating a Guard Bro in the first four worlds. For exapmle, defeating the Hammer Guard allows Mars to use the Hammer Slam instead of the Corkscrew. He can upgrade it to the Magma Mallet after beating Fire Guard. My special attacks, and my powered-up standards, use Star bits as power, so I have to be careful not to run out of ammo. This is even more important when considering that my specials are used to navigate each level as well as defend myself. Take Solid Stone for example, which is my secondary special from World 2. I can use it to crush enemies, but it is also a platform and a weight to press buttons. And the weapon earned in the previous world is often needed to defeat the boss of the next world. Its like Megaman all over again. Very original. So, what sort of characters can we expect to meet in this game? Well, you already know me and Mars, and we mentioned Kalmant. Each world has a shop level halfway through the world. Each world contains characters from the surrounding area, and talking to them helps set the mood of the world you are in. The town in World 1 has NPC's like Poppy and Pollen, my surrogate parents, Toadsworth the Mushroom Kingdom's ruler, and Captain Toad, the general. Several of the characters are from past games, correct? Yes. There are many references to past games. Anything else of note? Nope. I think there isn't much else to mention. There is no planned DLC, and no multiplayer. It is, however, planned to have a few sequels, which may have some co-op play. When do you think your game will be ready? The game should have its page up within a couple of weeks. There is a lot of art to make, but the plot and locations are mostly finished. Well, thank you for showing up! Good Luck! Thank you for having us! Well, I think that's enough for one day! Thank you for joining us at the Fantendo. Carnival. Showcase. Of 2016!!!!! Join us for two new games tomorrow! Hopefully you won't wear that costume again... The article for Return to the Kingdom is coming soon! Click here to go to Day 2! Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016